The New Darkness
by Calvariam Hedum
Summary: As the Galactic Empire finishes its construction of the second Death Star over the forest world of Nibel, the Rebel Alliance plans to make one last desperate strike in the hopes of restoring peace and freedom to the Galaxy...and a young forest spirit is called upon to defend his home once again.
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…..**

 **Luke Skywalker has returned to**

 **his home planet of Tatooine in**

 **an attempt to rescue his**

 **friend Han Solo from the**

 **clutches of the vile gangster**

 **Jabba the Hutt.**

 **Little does Luke know that the**

 **GALACTIC EMPIRE has secretly**

 **begun construction on a new**

 **armored space station even**

 **more powerful than the first**

 **dreaded Death Star.**

 **When completed, this ultimate**

 **weapon will spell certain doom**

 **for the small band of rebels**

 **struggling to restore freedom**

 **to the galaxy...**

* * *

The Death Star loomed over the Lambda shuttle as it approached; the unfinished ragged edges looking like a giant's hand had ripped chunks out of it. Though still uncomplete, the mighty Death Star was still a fearsome sight to behold.

But not to the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Command Station, this is ST Three-Twenty-One. Code Clearance Blue", the shuttle captain said, "We're starting our approach. Deactivate the security shield".

"The security deflector shield will be deactivated when we have confirmation of your code transmission", the Death Star controller replied, "Stand by….. you are clear to proceed".

"We're starting our approach".

As the shuttle moved toward one of the equatorial hangars of the Death Star, Darth Vader peered out at the station with an attitude of contempt. _Still a mere child's toy compared to the Dark Side_ he thought.

The shuttle's wings folded up as it began its landing sequence into a hangar, where a small collection of officers and Stormtroopers were assembled in a parade formation. Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod swiftly walked down the aisle to the shuttle ramp; his anxiety growing with each step. He stopped and nervously swallowed as the ramp descended.

The raspy breathing of Darth Vader seemed to fill the entire hangar as the Dark Lord walked down the ramp.

"Lord Vader", Jerjerrod began, "this is an unexpected pleasure, we are honored by your presence…"

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander," Vade said with a dismissive wave of his hand as he continued to walk down the aisle. "I am here to put you back on schedule."

"I assure you, Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can," Jerjerrod said as he quickened his pace to keep up.

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them."

Jerjerrod stopped. "I tell you, this station will be operational as planned."

Vader stopped and stared directly into the moff's eyes, "The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation."

"But he asks the impossible," Jerjerrod replied, "I need more men."

"Then perhaps you could tell him when he arrives."

Jerjerrod was speechless for a moment "The Emperor is coming here?"

"That is correct, Commander", Vader stated, taking some pleasure in the moff's sudden fear "And he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress".

Jerjerrod tried to stand up straighter "We shall double our efforts."

"I hope so, Commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

Vader turned and strode out of the hangar, leaving the terrified moff behind.

* * *

 **I've had quite a bit of writer's block with my other two stories, so this is just a little something to sort of get the creative juices flowing, so to speak. Don't take it too seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2

The usual clamor of the forest seemed to settle as the sun began to set over Nibel. The various creatures retreated to their burrows and nests as the last golden rays of sunlight gradually disappeared over the treetops. The only sounds left were the hum of cicadas and a gentle wind blowing across the swamps and glades.

The quiet tranquility of the forest was soon interrupted by a faint noise in the distance. Ears and antennae pricked up as the noise quickly approached, getting louder and louder. The animals hid in the bushes and the birds let out frightened cries as the noise grew to a near deafing roar. The source of the noise soon revealed itself: speeder bikes.

"Not bad Corporal, looks like you can handle these woods just fine."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Corporal Misik said as he deftly maneuvered his speeder bike around a fallen tree. He and his new partner Sergeant Barich had been zooming through the trees of the forest on patrol since that afternoon, and both were extremely tired. Still, the Imperial Scout Troopers had to keep themselves alert in order to avoid a collision.

"Alright, fall in behind me," Misik heard through his comlink "the path gets a bit narrow up ahead."

"Acknowledged" Misik replied as he slowed down slightly and moved behind his sergeant. He tightened his grip on the handlebars of his speeder as he followed Barich into the large cavern ahead. There would be no room for error here.

"Be careful, some of those acid-spitting worm things live in here," Barich warned "If one gets in your way, blast it."

"Yes, Sergeant."

"Oh, and the spikes too. Try to not fall off".

Misik frowned "Sergeant, with all due respect, is this really necessary?"

"Just trust me, Corporal."

"Whatever you say, Sergeant," Misik said, grimacing slightly.

The two rode in silence through the large caverns, going on an upwards incline. Occasionally the bikes bounced along a row of spikes growing along the floor and walls, or dodged the occasional projective launched by the purple worms burrowed into the ceiling. At one point Barich blasted away a spider hanging in his way with his speeder's laser cannon. Misik stayed close behind him.

Eventually the troopers emerged from the cavern onto a gentle wooded hill. They sped through the trees, silhouetted against the fading golden sunlight peeking its way through.

"We're almost there" Barich said.

Misik didn't reply, instead he simply concentrated on avoiding the rocks and trees in his way.

After a few minutes, Barich suddenly decelerated.

"Hold up here."

"Yes, Sergeant".

Misik began to slow down, until his bike eventually came to a stop in a clearing as Barich dismounted.

"Sergeant, why did we come up here?" Misik asked, dismounting his own speeder.

Barich smiled under his helmet as he pointed to the young corporal's right. "Take a look".

Misik skeptically turned and immediately froze at the sight before him.

He was standing atop an overlook with a clear view of the entire forest laid out before him, against the backdrop of a golden sky blanketed with the gradually emerging stars. To the west he saw the huge tree that was high as a mountain, with water cascading down the sides, silhouetted against the setting sun. To the east he saw the foggy mountain surrounded by ruins that seemed to stretch above the clouds. Behind that was the extinct volcano, looming over the forest like an owl on its roost. From its top emerged the massive dish of the deflector shield generator.

And in the center of it all was the great tree, softly glowing in the evening light.

Misik stared, awestruck for what seemed like hours. "Wow…."

"Yeah, that's what all the new guys say" Barich said as he placed a hand on his new partner's shoulder. "Welcome to Nibel."

"It's….incredible…"

"In all my years of service across the Galaxy in the Imperial Army, I've never seen a sight more beautiful then what you're looking at right now, Corporal". Barich said, "You better enjoy it while you can."

"Why is that?" Misik asked with a concerned expression.

Barich sighed and pointed up at the sky. "Because once the guys upstairs finish their new 'unstoppable' battle station, they're probably going to use this world for target practice, just like they did with Despayre."

Misik frowned "That's terrible…."

"That's why you should take a good long look at this."

Barich's comlink suddenly beeped "Gamma Patrol, what is your status?"

The sergeant sighed. "Duty calls". He pressed a switch on the side of his helmet. "Gamma Patrol, reporting in at sector M-11, situation normal."

"Acknowledged Gamma Patrol, return to base."

The comlink went quiet.

"Well, off we go". Barich said as he mounted and started his bike. Misik was still staring at the vista before him. "Corporal, you really don't want to be riding through these woods after dark, are you coming?"

"Yes…. Yes Sergeant" Misik replied. He slowly began to mount his bike. As he started it up, he took one last long look, drinking in the sight. As he was about to turn away, he heard a rustling in the foliage behind him. He turned, yet saw nothing but the trees surrounded by shadow. He shrugged and turned forward.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, Sergeant."

"Alright, stick close".

The two scouts sped off without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Night soon fell over Nibel. The entire forest became quiet as the waxing moon rose up alongside a backdrop of thousands of stars brilliantly illuminated against the clear blue sky, giving only a pale illumination to the inhabitants below.

Ori had since found the simple act of gazing up at the cosmos to be incredibly relaxing in these new, troubled times.

The young forest spirit was seated upon one of the tallest branches of a tree, nibbling on a fruit and allowing his legs and tail to gently swing in the breeze. He was looking for the constellations that his adoptive mother, Naru, had taught him about. He smiled as he spotted them; the hummingbird just to the west of the North Star, the dreamcatcher peeking out from behind the Ginso Tree and the flower…..

Ori frowned, as he saw that in the flower's place was the metal moon, once again.

He sighed. The real moon had become full and empty multiple times since the metal moon suddenly appeared in the sky, and when the white creatures with the black stripes had descended from the heavens in their loud machines. The creatures had quickly constructed a terrible contraption in the mouth of Mount Horu and began tearing through the calm forest on their roaring flying machines at speeds faster than the swiftest bird.

Ori was willing to fulfill his role as the guardian of Nibel once again and wanted to confront the strange creatures, but the Spirit Tree urged him not act.

"But why?" Ori had asked one day.

"My child," the Tree had said "These creatures are not of this world. They are neither of the Light or the Shadow, but they exist somewhere in between. Even with all of your skill and courage, you will not be able to defeat them all by yourself."

Ori looked over at the Spirit Tree himself as he remembered that last conversation. The light of the Tree, once shining it's comforting glow all across Nibel, had since subdued itself to only a dim light, apparently in an effort to hide itself. The white and black creatures had inspected the Tree once, but after deciding that it held no value to them, they left it alone.

Ori hated simply sitting around and allowing his home to be defiled by the creatures from the stars, but he obeyed his father's wishes and never did fight them.

However, the Spirit Tree did not forbid anything about spying on the invaders.

Ori finished the fruit he was eating and quickly descended the tree by leaping from branch to branch. As soon as he hit the ground he began running, moving swiftly through the bushes and trees. He was heading for Mount Horu.

The forest spirit ran up the side of inclines and leapt over monsters until he finally came to his destination; the entrance to Horu's base. He hid himself in a nearby tree and surveyed the area.

It had changed dramatically since he journeyed inside to restore Nibel's Warmth alongside his friend Sein. The fires had long since been extinguished, and in their place were some kind of artificial light posts, illuminating the entrance. Around it were several of the star-creatures, with their black devices in their hands, standing at the ready. The stone door looked like it had been replaced with a reinforced metal door, with no obvious way to open it.

Ori took note of the layout and quietly jumped into the next tree. He looked at the guards. They didn't seem to notice. With a bit more confidence, Ori leapt into the next tree and continued the process until he came to the far side of the mountain. He had only been there once before, as it was the place where the star-creatures' terrible monsters slept.

More artificial lights revealed the monsters in an area where the rock had been blasted away. They were terrible looking things; with a body composed of a large head atop two tall, lanky legs. They slept peacefully at the moment, but Ori had seen one of them patrolling through the forest once. He had hid under a rotten log as he heard the horrible clanking sound as it marched through the undergrowth; crushing everything in its path, and occasionally it spat fire out from its mouth at any creature foolish enough to challenge it.

But while those did worry Ori, the real thing he was concerned about was the massive four-legged monstrosity in the back of the area. It towered over the smaller monsters and most of the trees, spreading a shadow across the entire lot. That was something Ori never wanted to see awake.

With his reconnaissance done, Ori turned and began to head home. Half way there, he had to stop, as he was going toward his old home out of habit. He sighed again, and readjusted his course. He was heading for the Moon Grotto.

He quickly arrived at the edge of the shaft leading down, took a deep breath and dived in. He felt the wind rush by as he fell, until he hit the water. Quickly he swam to the surface and crawled up onto the shore, as he shook the water off his limbs and tail. He approached the hut that was there and was about to knock on the door, when it opened up on its own. He looked up and saw the worried face of his mother, Naru.

"Ori!" she shouted, her worry turning to relief, "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom, don't worry about me!" Ori said with a gentle grin, though he allowed his mother to look him over for even the smallest bruise. Satisfied, she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"I know, you can take care of yourself" Naru said, "It's just… I still worry about you".

Ori smiled. Every night that he set off for one of his scouting missions, he always came home to find his mother staying up to wait for her son to come home safely.

"I know …." He assured her "It's okay…"

Truth be told, he worried about her as well. Even though his entire family was safely tucked away in Gumo's old hideout in one of the deepest corners of Nibel, Ori was still worried that the star-creatures would discover them. All the more reason to find a way to stop them before that happened, he thought.

Eventually, Naru released her grip on her son, gently set him down and went off to bed. Ori quietly dried himself off and slipped into his own bed, making sure not to wake Gumo or his stepbrother, Shiro, Kuro's last child whom Naru adopted as well. He had a small perch which he slept upon right next to Ori's small bed and was sleeping soundly. Ori stared at the dreamcatcher hanging above his bed and once again promised to himself that he would save his forest as the Light of Nibel.

In no time at all, the young forest spirit drifted off to sleep.


End file.
